And You are?
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: Clary gives her memories of the past two months to save her mother, she comes back to new york a year later, now a shadowhunter on a mission. MAJOR CITY OF GLASS SPOILERS! ! !
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful of what you wish for. . .**

**Chapter One – Reawakening**

"I don't want to do this anymore, you've done it before why can't you do it now?" Clary said furiously. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears and her hair was in disarray but she didn't care.

"I need to do this, why can't you understand!" she continued, as Magnus stared at her blankly. He grimaced running a hand in his tousled hair.

"Clary do you realize how much people will come after me if I do that again?" Magnus said imploringly.

"Magnus you heard Amatis, I have to sacrifice a part of myself to bring my mother back, what is better than my memories?"

"You don't understand-" Magnus started before he froze his face turning into a cold hard mask. Clary started she'd never seen Magnus so somber before.

"It's you're life, and you're mother. But you have to remember, Clary if I do this you will lose the last two months you'll forget everything me, Alec, Isabelle, Rat boy, Jace-"

"Stop, I know what I'm going to lose but I have to do this for my mom."

"Fine but it won't be pretty. Not at all."

"Do you think I don't know that? There is a reason my mom kept me from all of this, it'll be fine I know it." Clary said trying to convince herself as much as Magnus. She knew somewhere inside that this was wrong and Jace would hate her for it probably even Simon but she also knew that she had to do it for herself and for her mother.

Xoxo

Luke looked blankly as Magnus briefly explained what was going on. He glanced toward Jocelyn pale frame. What he wouldn't do to see her green eyes again, he glanced toward Clary who was staring at her mother with tears in her eyes. Clary had gone through so much he couldn't believe she was giving up all of it.

"Fine but, Magnus if anyone Jace, Simon whoever comes after you demanding answers bring them to me." Magnus smiled, without any happiness. Clary looked away from her mother and looked at Luke.

"But won't I be there?"

"No." Luke said and immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

No Luke wouldn't be there, he couldn't bear to see Clary finding out what he was once again, he knew that Jocelyn would tell Clary and would take her away to train her; at least he hoped she would. It would be the right thing to do. Or atleast that is what he tried to convince himself.

"It's time, are you sure-?"

"Just do it." Clary said giving Magnus a glare. Luke crossed his arms staring at the two of them, Magnus sighed and raised his arms, blue sparkles emitting out of his fingertips.

Two Hours Later . . .

The world was a swirl of demented colors spiraling around Clary. She blinked trying to get her eyes focused. The world spun until finally she saw the figures looming over her, she blinked her eyes focusing on two wide worried emerald orbs. It took her a second to realize they were eyes; it took her five seconds to realize it was her mother before she was in a suffocating hug.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Clary gasped, that's when she finally noticed the other faces.

First there was Luke looking older and more ragged than she had ever seen him. Then there was a tall man next to Luke staring at her with an unfathomable expression, his hair was spiked, and he was clad all in black except for a sparkly looking cloak he wore. Clary scrunched her eyebrows at him. She was certain that she had never seen him before in her life but as she continued to stare she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew him. But how was that possible?

He smiled at her humorlessly, "you're wondering who I am aren't you?" he said his eyes dark with some unknown emotion, Clary thought he looked sad. She broke away from her mother and that's when she finally looked around.

"erm…why are we in the hospital did something happen?" clary asked her eyebrows scrunched. Jocelyn burst into tears hugging Clary yet again.

"Clary I love you so much, I should of told you before!"

clary broke away from her mom holding her at arms length, "told me what, exactly? Mom?"

Jocelyn took a deep breath.

"Clary, your father is alive, and he is part of a secret society bent on the destruction of demons, you were born into it as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey, I wasn't expecting people to actually read this story but they have so I've decided to continue it. After reading City of Glass I am happy but I still think there are scenes that should've happened that didn't. So here it is…

Summary: Clary discovers a way to make her mom awake unfortunately to do it she has to erase her memories of everything and everyone she has met reverting her memory back to the day before her mom put the spell on herself in the first place.

DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS

CHAPTER 2

"What are you talking about?" Clary said her eyes as round as disks. Magnus smothered a smile, even without her memories she was still the ever demanding Clary. He glanced at Luke and was surprised to see he was avoiding both Clary and her mother, and studiously looking out of the window.

Magnus walked over to Luke, glancing out the window to see that the sun had gone down leaving the sky in grayish dark tones; darkness was creeping over to cover the city. Darkness is when all the fun begins, Magnus mused, to Luke he said,

"Werewolf, I thought you would be more interested now that you're family has awakened?"

Luke started that glancing over his shoulder at Clary and her mother, two redheads talking compassionately about the past.

"It's not that, I'm worried at what Jace will think or how he'll react, Clary more or less erased all the memories of him. He'll hate her, you and maybe even me forever."

Magnus narrowed his eyes reading the double meaning in his words.

"You want me to tell him that Clary no longer knows him at all?"

"Not just him, but the whole institute, they'll need to know that Jocelyn is up as well."

Magnus nodded, contemplating how he would tell them in the first place.

"Well I need to pay them a visit, they didn't pay me for my services as of yet…"

OOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jace listened to Alec and Isabelle argue for what seemed to be the fifth time that evening, as the three of them reorganized the library in preparation for their departure. All the shadow hunters were heading toward Alicante to discuss strategy and to contemplate Valentine's next move. Jace barely listening to Alec and Isabelle perked up when he heard the institute bell ring. He, Alec and Isabelle all rose at the same time and headed towards the elevator, they had barely stepped out of the library when a confused Max stepped out of the elevator that was just sliding shut after a tall Warlock. Magnus his usual spiky hair, slick and straight, and wearing all black he had a subdued look on his face, he barely glanced at Alec looking instead at Isabelle, avoiding glancing at Jace altogether,

"Is your mother home?" he said.

Isabelle nodded before sauntering off to look for her. Magnus stepped into the library settling himself in a chair staring tiredly at the side. Alec and Jace exchanged glances; this had to be the first time since they had known Magnus that he had been so subdued.

"Magnus is something wrong?" Alec said nervously. Magnus looked up at Alec blankly, before finally glancing at Jace.

"It depends on how you look at it." He said. Before either boy could react Mayris and Isabelle walked in, Isabelle went to stand beside Jace and Alec and Mayrse stood leaning against her desk,

"Warlock Bane, what are you doing here? You know it's against procedure for you to be here unless this is Clave business."

"Oh but it is Clave business." Mayrse was silent before she looked toward Alec, Jace and Isabelle who looked confused at what Magnus had just said.

"Isabelle, Alec, Jace, I think you should-"

"Don't send them away, this concerns them especially, actually I would recommend you all have a seat." The lightwoods all looked at each other before wisely deciding to listen to Magnus for once.

Magnus folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes,

"Jocelyn Morgenstern, is now awake,"

"Clary must be thrilled!" Isabelle said as both Mayrse and Jace visibly stiffened.

" Clarissa Morgenstern, had to give up her memories in order for her mother to awake, so seeing as she doesn't even remember her mother had been hurt or kidnapped in the first place I'd say she's doing quite well. When I left she and her mother were involved in a rather loud shouting match."

There was a pregnant pause and then,

"You. Erased. Her. Memories. AGAIN!" Jace said standing up furiously his hands clenched in fists.

"Because she asked me to. Because she told me that no matter who told me otherwise or whoever would give me a hard time about it including herself, that it is what she wanted, to forget, to be given a clean slate, to be given her mother once again. No matter what cost."

Jace sunk down back at in his seat staring at Magnus in horror.

"She blackmailed me; she said that I owed her for taking away her memories in the first place. And she left me a message to tell you before I took away her memories; she said 'now she can truly be your sister…"

Next Chapter:

"What do you mean she didn't need to erase her memories?" Jocelyn yelled, Jace started looking towards the source of the noise. Jocelyn and Luke stood arguing in the foyer of the institute. Luke looked haggard and grey and Jocelyn looked furious.

"I went to Alicante to see Fell and ask him if there was anyway to give Clary her memories back and well…Fell's dead. From what I sniffed out he'd been dead for at least a week or so. Which means…?"

"That fell didn't give the spell to Magnus to wake me up." Jocelyn said going pale. Jace turned away horrified. He knew with a stab in his chest who had woken Jocelyn and erased Clary's memories.

"Valentine."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace dropped back in his chair. His thoughts swirling around together. He had told Clary that he would be like a brother to her, and now he would be.

"There's one more thing." Magnus said his voice becoming tense with strain. Jace looked at the warlock, who had his hand by his neck pulling at his shirt uncomfortably.

"What is it? I'm not entirely sure I can take much more at this point." Maryse said tiredly rubbing at her forehead.

"Jace," Magnus said refusing to look at anyone now instead looking at the floor. "Jace is not related to Clary. Jocelyn found out the whole truth straight from Valentine.

"Then…who's son is he? Is he a Wayland after all?" Isabelle asked. Alec looked at Jace who sat frigidly in his chair. Not quite moving. Maryse looked at Jace as well, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Jocelyn told me to tell you, Maryse; simply that, Jace is the son of Celine not Jocelyn. So I guess you know what that means."

Jace eyes stared at Magnus in horror. _I'm not Clary's brother? No, why, why did I say all those things? Why did this have to happen? _

"Stephen! Stephen's son? How is that possible?" Maryse said her eyes wide.

"Who? Who is Stephen?" Isabelle said, her eyes wide with worry.

"Let me guess he was another member of the circle." Jace said dryly, deciding that instead of being a mature adult and facing his sudden problem, would instead hide behind sarcasm. Again.

"Stephen Herondale, was a part of the circle. He died in a raid. And his wife, Celine when she found out, committed suicide. Which is why I don't know how it's possible for you to be their son, seeing as she was not due for another two months. "

"Valentine, and Hodge both rescued the baby from the womb. And by rescue I mean tear him out from her belly." They all turned startled at the new voice. Right in front of their eyes stood Jocelyn her long red hair cascading in ringlets around her, her green eyes blazing, she was clad in shadowhunter black. And she looked ready to kill. Despite all of that, when she turned to face Jace her voice softened.

"They took the baby, for the sole purpose to save an experiment. Mayrse, Valentine was experimenting with my son. He changed Johnathan, " Jocelyn looked imploringly at Mayrse almost begging her to understand.

"He, gave my son demon blood and he gave Celine, Angel blood. There's nothing strange about Clary or," they was a pause as Jocelyn turned away from Mayrse to look at Jace who was staring at her blankly.

"Or Jace. They just have more angel blood in them." She paused, before turning back to Mayrse. "I have to go back to Idris. If just to keep Clary safe. She's the only reason I didn't stay to be condemned. I'm so so sorry. You have to believe that I did not mean to hurt you."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Magnus said cutting out Mayrse's reply. "But where is Clary?"

"Oh, she's here. The last I saw of her she was admiring the artwork." Magnus nodded and swiftly left.

Jace shifted in his seat about to leave as well when Jocelyn turned to look at him.

"Jace, I want to thank you." Jace looked at her startled. Jocelyn smiled.

"You were there for Clary when I wasn't and for that I thank you. I know everything or as much as Clary told me before this happened, you have to give Clary some space she's still adjusting to the idea of having a brother and a father she's never known about. And the idea that I've been blocking her memory since she was born." Jocelyn said sighing.

"It's a wonder that you haven't completely muddled her brain." Maryse said dryly.

Jocelyn looked at her, "Are you…You're teasing me aren't you?" Jocelyn said her eyes wide with surprise.

"I've already met Luke earlier so I'm more or less accustomed to the idea of you and Luke doing what you did." Maryse sighed, "It's not your fault Jocelyn, it's Valentine's."

Magnus walked through the hallway his boots making a slight beating sound, not unlike his heartbeat that calmly strummed in time to his walk. He felt oddly calm despite the drum roll of emotions he felt. He had an odd feeling about Clary being here. In the institute. It was almost as if there was a presence lying in wait, calling Clary's name. As he continued to walk he heard a steady rhythm flowing out from one of the doors. He looked up and saw the lights were on in that one room. He walked into what looked like a music room (The nephilim never ceased to amaze him). Sitting at the piano was Clary who was timidly striking the keys.

"You know how to play the piano?" He asked, staring blankly at the said instrument.

"Not really." Clary murmured, as she continued striking the keys her fingers moving the way it would have had she been making a rune. Magnus sat beside her striking up a melody that Clary timidly followed with a smile in her face.

"So…how many times did you block my memory?" Clary asked her voice calm. Magnus glanced at her warily remembering how easy she got wiled up.

"She told you about that did she?"

"Yes, I suppose it could be worse. At least she didn't ask you to turn me into a rat." Magnus froze his hands at the keys.

"Clary…" He said facing her fully now, his eyes wide.

"You cannot let anyone know Magnus. Your spell worked, but so did my rune." Clary said pulling up her sleeve to show Magnus a rune with long swirly lines connecting to each other.

"Magnus I wasn't about to trust a spell to work…I'm not entirely sure if this was supposed to happen. Just don't let anyone know, please. "

Magnus shook his head and left abruptly. There was silence and then a small voice came out from the corner;

"Do you think he believed you?" Clary turned to look at the sound of the voice, a boy with ruby red hair and dark blue eyes came out of the shadows.

"Well I think he did. We've got to find her, before Jonathan does."

"No duh, big sis."

"What do you mean she didn't need to erase her memories?" Jocelyn yelled, Jace started looking towards the source of the noise. Jocelyn and Luke stood arguing in the foyer of the institute. Luke looked haggard and grey and Jocelyn looked furious.

"I went to Alicante to see Fell and ask him if there was anyway to give Clary her memories back and well…Fell's dead. From what I sniffed out he'd been dead for at least a week or so. Which means…?"

"That fell didn't give the spell to Magnus to wake me up." Jocelyn said going pale. Jace turned away horrified. He knew with a stab in his chest that had woken Jocelyn and erased Clary's memories.

"Valentine."


End file.
